


Enslaved

by AidenFlame



Category: The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidenFlame/pseuds/AidenFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ariel laments over his lack of freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enslaved

**Author's Note:**

> aha, I wrote this about 5 years ago for an A Level English final... It's not the best...  
> Mostly putting it here to preserve it, cuz so many of my files are corrupting :(

Spirit of Power, Spirit of Grace; Ariel.  
Bound by invisible rope to Prospero  
Free will? I’ve forgotten how that feels  
To command your own destiny. A free spirit?  
I laugh at the irony; spirits aren’t free.  
Nor bound to our own vessel. Not free to  
Wonder as we please, nor to act as we see fit.

Oh to act, just once, in my way of choosing  
To fulfil my dreams and wishes  
To take her into my ethereal arms  
To kiss her tender neck  
To feel her heart beat how mine cannot  
To tell her how I love her. How I’ve always  
cherished her. To say her name for only her to hear; Miranda

Ferdinand has her now. The woman I desire  
Together I unwittingly pushed them  
Now he shall be the one to break her virgin-knot  
When I should be the one to untie her, delicately  
But he is free, and I am not  
I am still bound, cursed, chained, tied.  
Two days. Always and forever. Two days.


End file.
